


Night sky

by lucife56



Category: Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	Night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Champions and Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883004) by [ScreamingViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingViking/pseuds/ScreamingViking). 




End file.
